


Hooked on You

by ReawakenedClam



Series: Black Clover Week 2019 [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Clover Week 2019, Day 2, Fisherman!Asta, M/M, Merman!Yuno, Yami is Best Dad, actually all the black bulls are fishermen lol, and yami took one look at yuno like "yeah you're adopted", cause i missed yunoasu week screeeeeeeeeeeeeee, mermaid au, theres gonna be lots of yunoasu for bcw, they're all a big family, theyre two halves of the same brain cell, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReawakenedClam/pseuds/ReawakenedClam
Summary: Black Clover Week - Day 2MermaidsAsta wasn't sure what the heck it is he caught, but the rookie fisherman was pretty sure normal fish don't look half human.





	Hooked on You

"Uh, Captain Yami?"

Yami didn't bother sparing the kid a glance, keeping his eyes on the newspaper. That tone was a bit concerning though, since the kid normally only talked like that if he did something bad and was hesitating to tell him. Might as well start putting aside some funds for repairs now. "What happened this time?"

Asta tensed bit, looking back out from his spot in the doorway before returning his gaze to the Captain. "I pulled in the nets like you said to do, but uh..."

The man sighed, "But what?"

"There's something weird caught in one of them."

Yami paused, but brushed it off. The kid was new anyway, probably doesn't recognize the fish. Everyone else was somewhere doing who knows what, so they couldn't explain everything to the kid. "Well whatever it is, if it bites toss it back. Ain’t worth the trouble."

Asta blinked with uncertainty, but straightened with a loud "Aye aye captain!" before scurrying back out and leaving him in his office.

The kid was one of the newer members of Yami's crew, and while he was a shrimp, he had some crazy muscle power for sure. The Black Bulls were all just simple fishermen, even if a lot of people thought they were secretly pirates. They weren't, of course, but it was it really Yami's fault this little rag-tag group of idiots looked like a bunch of hooligans?

He'd have to give the kid a lesson on the different fish and which ones sold better and all that. Eventually.

A sudden scream rang in his ears, making the man wince as he tightened his grip on the paper. That kid definitely made up for his height in volume. The screams all sounded like gibberish to him, and he shrugged, going back to his paper. There were loud thumps and screeches outside. Kid was probably yelling about helping those brats at the church or something again.

Asta did say there was something weird in the nets though.... eh, whatever, he'll be okay. He ain't a Black Bull for nothing.

...o0o...

_ I'm so not okay! _ Asta internally screamed, struggling with the huge- huge _ fish-person _ thing as it- _ he? _ \- thrashed about, clawing at his arms through the net.

The fish-person was tangled up really badly in the net, the ropes digging into skin and drawing blood, but despite that he was very clearly trying to get away. Asta was still in shock at the fact this person's lower half was a huge green tail and that there were splotches of green scales all over his skin.

Messy black hair, sharp gold eyes, just- what? What the heck? Nobody said he'd find a person- fish- fish-person- _ merman _when he'd pull in the nets!

The merman growled, arms bound at an awkward angle but still managing to reach out slightly to claw at Asta's arm. His tail was tightly bound in the netting, not really restrained but definitely painful. Asta winced as he blindly tried grabbing at the ropes in hopes of getting them off, but with this stupidly good looking fish slamming a tail into him like a wrecking ball, the ash-blonde was finding it hard to keep him down.

He gritted his teeth, instead moving to shove the tail down and ignoring the nails digging into his skin. "I'm trying to get the net off, so calm down!"

The merman stilled, narrowing his eyes as Asta slowly let go with one hand, reaching back to pull out a pocket knife. He couldn’t detangle this... merperson (nobody told him about this in the job description, dang it!) with the net tangled so tightly around him without accidentally making it worse. He'll have to pay for the net later.

The merman tensed, starting to squirm at the sight of the blade. Asta grunted, putting more pressure on his tail. "Hold still,"

Asta carefully flipped the knife between the scaly tail and the rope, angling it a bit as he started to saw at the net. _ Sorry Captain! _

He slowly made his way through, cutting the net and managing to detangle the merman from it. _ Why am I not freaking out more? This is a literal merperson! A person- but also a fish- what? _

Eventually he managed to tug the last of the net off of the merman's arms, wincing at the sight of rope-burns and blood. "Hey, I can hel- WOAH THERE!"

He found that wrecking ball of a tail slamming into his side, knocking him away. Asta grunted, already starting to hurt as he clambered back up to see the merman was clawing at the side of the ship, trying to get back into the ocean to no avail.

"Hey! Wait a sec, you're hurt-" Asta cut himself off as he dodged another attack (who knew fish were stupidly strong? Must be from all the swimming) "Wait- CAPTAIN!"

Asta jumped back, nearly slipping on the wet floor as he risked a glance over to where the Captain's office was.

No response.

The ash-blonde groaned, about to call again when two hands found themselves on his angles, yanking his feet out from under him. Asta yelped, falling flat on his back and knocking the air out of his lungs. The merman weighed him down, fingers seeming to try prying his skin off and tail thrashing about.

Asta tried shoving him off with little success, shouting all the while because this is a freaking _ merperson _fighting him-!

THUNK

They both froze, and Asta could see a tall, tall form standing over them, casting a dark shadow. The merman's arms buckled, before he collapsed on top of Asta. The fisherman grunted from the weight, when the looming figure bent down to pick up the fish-person.

Asta scooted back, now seeing that Yami had apparently knocked the other out, and seemed to be eyeing him carefully. "So, this is the weird thing ya caught?"

"Y-yeah?"

Yami glanced at the tail for a moment, before shrugging and tossing the merman over his shoulder like a sack of tatoes and turning around to walk towards the entrance to the hull of the ship. "Aight, he's a keeper. C'mon kid, lets get him fixed up before he tries killin' ya again."

_ ... what? _

Asta blinked, still shivering from getting soaked in his squabble. _ This wasn't in the job description... _

"Hurry up!"

"Right, sorry!"

...o0o...

Asta found himself seated in the bathroom, the merman having been dumped oh-so gracefully into the bathtub. They had managed to bandage him up alright, hoping they'd stay on considering he's submerged in water.

The merman had woken up fairly fine, and had his bright, clearly inhuman eyes trained on Asta. It was honestly mesmerizing, scales glittering in the light, shining a golden hue that matched his eyes. His pitch black hair was a mess, this possibly being the first time it's ever been dry.

Asta scratched his cheek, trying for a reassuring smile. "Well, that was a rough start, huh? We'll let you back into the ocean though, don't worry!"

The merman didn't seem fazed, sinking a little lower into the tub.

Asta just kept talking. "Sorry about getting you caught in the net, by the way. I had no idea merpeople even existed! They're just a myth from what I've heard, but I guess that's wrong. You're really cool, yanno? I mean, you're just like a human, but you're also part fish? And you can breathe underwater! I can't even swim, which is.. actually pretty sad for a fisherman. I should probably learn how to before the Captain decides to chuck me off the ship."

The other didn't respond, simply, splashing his tail a little bit. Asta laughed. "Yeah, I probably talk too much. Oh yeah! My name is Asta, what's yours?"

More silence, and the fisherman faltered slightly. "Ah, do you even understand what I'm saying? It probably all sounds like gibberish to you-"

"Yuno."

The sudden voice stopped Asta in his tracks, and he gaped at the merman. "What?"

Gold eyes looked away briefly, before a quiet response was heard. "...My name's Yuno."

Asta blinked, going quiet. The merman - _ Yuno, Yuno, Yuno, thats a nice name _ \- stiffened at the silence, sinking lower so his nose and mouth were in the water. There clearly wasn't enough room in the small tub, making his tail hand out the other end.

_ Gorgeous. _

Asta quickly noticed the tension, and piped up once again, much more chipper than before. "That's so cool, Yuno!" _ His heart fluttered at the sound of his name- _ "You're a cool merperson and you have a cool name? Handsome jerk!" 

Yuno blinked at him, and straightened a little. "... handsome jerk?"

Asta huffed, crossing his arms with a heavy undertone of _ Isn't it obvious? _ laced into his voice, "Yeah, that's what you are, duh."

A pause, before a small laugh filled the air. Asta grinned, a feeling of accomplishment bubbling inside him when he finally got Yuno to smile- laugh, even! He thought the guy couldn't express anything other than stoicness and defensive attacking. 

_ He looks better smiling. _

Yuno's smile fell after a moment, letting his poker face slip back on. Asta inwardly whined at that._ Why couldn't he just smile forever? _ "I'll be able to leave soon...?"

Asta paused. Don't go. "I'm pretty sure, though from the look Captain Yami gave you, you're probably already adopted into the crew."

Yuno arched a brow, prompting Asta to continue. "Yeah, he tends to pick up people and make them join. Doesn't matter if you're an orphan, an outcast, or even well, a merman, you're in if he thinks you're interesting. We're known as the Black Bulls!" The ash-blonde reached up to take off his headband, leaning forward to show Yuno the insignia stitched onto it. "We do loads of stuff, but mostly fishing! Although considering you're ah..."

He trailed off, suddenly realizing he's talking to a half-fish about how he scoops up other fish from the ocean for a living, either selling them or eating them. Yuno didn’t say anything for a moment, looking at him as if wondering why he stopped.

Eventually, he carefully lifted a hand from the water, bumping his knuckles against Asta's outstretched hand. "Go on, I don't really care about that."

Asta hesitated for a brief second, before launching into several stories he's accumulated over his short time with the Bulls. It's barely been six months, but every second's been memorable for him.

Yuno just listened intently, nodding and occasionally commenting on whatever ludicrous thing one of the many idiots did.

Asta liked it when Yuno spoke up. _ He has a nice voice. _

...o0o...

Yami stood to the side of the bathroom door, listening to the kid go on and on about his crew. The other one, fish-boy, would occasionally say something, but not often. It was still something though.

Crazy how they were at each other's throats before, but now that fish-boy's calmed down, they really clicked.

He had Finral with him, the man having just gotten back from an afternoon with Vanessa. Most of that time was spent making sure the woman didn't end up so drunk she'd puke everywhere. The kid had enough chores on his plate.

The brunet had been against eavesdropping at first, saying it was rude, but let's just say Yami is very skilled at... convincing people to do things. Besides, he knows the curiosity of there being a creature thought to be a myth right there, with their shrimp of a crewmate chatting along as if they have all the time in the world, was enough to convince Finral to stay.

They didn’t say anything, only listening to Asta's chatter and the splashing of water.

After that Yuno kid settled down, they really did click together easily. "They're like two halves of the same brain cell." Yami hummed.

Finral blinked at him, frowning. "You mean two peas in a pod?"

"Nah, two halves of the same brain cell." They listened as Asta started going off on some ridiculous idea of his, this time Yuno piping up and adding more to it. Something about world domination through tato farming.

Finral sighed in defeat, shaking his head. "We're fishermen, not tato farmers, Asta..."

When their chatter died down, they both looked in to see the two hand fallen asleep. Finral ended up bringing a blanket from Asta's room into the bathroom, not wanting to move him from his spot.

...o0o...

"Alright here's the plan, kid." Yami said gruffly. It was a good four days after Yuno had been dragged onto the Black Bull's ship, and he had finally healed up enough to leave the ship. Yami had Yuno tucked under his arm, and they were standing right by the edge of the boat with Asta. "You join my crew and help us catch more fish, and we let you back in the ocean to do whatever in your freetime, capisce?"

Yuno sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Use your voice."

"... yes sir." Yuno felt so out of place here, the sun was warm against his skin, the air was... well, _ dry _ , and he was being lugged around by this absolute _ titan _of a human.

Humans are weird, they look like they have an extra set of arms where a tail should be. They acted really weird too, from all the stories Asta had told him over the last few days.

_ Though Asta himself isn't that bad... _

"Great, now don't go swimmin' off on us, ya hear?" With absolute no warning, Yuno was chucked right over the edge- _ OKAY THIS IS REALLY HIGH UP- _

And then there was water.

Cold, bone-chilling, dark, but it's water. Yuno took a deep breath, relieved to feel the familiar ocean around him again. He stretched out, thankful for the space.

_ It's not as warm as Asta though. _

Yuno paused at the thought, but the sudden shriek above the water -_ I know this voice _ \- made him move back up, poking his head out of the water - _ the sun feels nice _ \- just in time to see Yami grab the back of Asta's shirt collar and throw him overboard.

The first thought Yuno had was _ Asta can't swim. _

His second thought was _ Oh crap Asta can't swim. _

There was a huge splash, making Yuno slip back under, finding the fisherman flailing around in a panic. He was clearly frantic, and Yuno sighed at the uncoordinated movements.

_ Asta really can't swim. Or breathe. _

_ ... Asta can't breathe underwater. _

_ Dang it. _

Yuno sighed, swimming over to the other in hopes of getting him back to the surface for some much needed air. Asta's eyes were clamped shut, and his erratic movements reminded Yuno of an octopus having a seizure.

"Calm down." Yuno dodged a flailing limb, reaching to grab Asta's arms in an attempt to keep himself from getting hit. Asta tensed, suddenly thrashing about even more. Yuno grunted when Asta managed to land a clumsy kick on his stomach, and he tightened his grip. "Asta!"

_ He's not listening. _

Yuno gritted his teeth, staring for a moment. _ He's not listening to anything I say, if anything he's panicking even more. _

Bubbles were escaping his mouth, and Asta was starting to choke.

Yuno didn't think too much about it, didn't think at all really. He just leaned in, landing a kiss on Asta's lips.

They both froze.

_ What did I just do? _

_ It's warm. _

Asta slowly cracked an eye open, wincing a bit from not being used to seeing underwater. Yuno blinked at him, moving away slightly, noses bumbing against each other. At least he stopped flailing around.

They stared at each other for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. His eyes are really pretty, Yuno thought offhandedly. He's never seen a color quite like it. Not really like the bright and vibrant green of his tail, but more like those plants he saw around onboard the ship. There weren't any plants like that in the ocean.

Then he noticed Asta was starting to frantically struggle against his grip again, when he remembered _ he still cant breathe _.

Yuno tugged Asta towards him, making sure he wouldn't slip as he pulled them both up where they broke the surface. Asta coughed, gasping for air as he managed to cling to Yuno's neck.

He really needed to learn how to swim.

They could hear Yami's bark of laughter, making Asta try scrambling up Yuno like he was some kind of ladder, giving the Captain a horrified look. "C-Captain! You know I can't swim!"

The man leaned over the railing, taking the cigarette from his mouth and breathing out a puff of smoke. "Well ya got your little boyfriend there to save ya, so no worries kid!"

Asta stiffened at that, stammering incoherently and making Yuno struggle with keeping them upright. Yami merely laughed louder, "Keep em in line, shrimp. Make sure he doesn't swim off and actually helps out here!" He looked over at Yuno with an amused grin. "Welcome to the Black Bulls, kid!"

Yuno stared at him in disbelief. This man just accepted him into his crew? Despite him being, well, not human? Not to mention chucking Asta, who's clearly said he can't swim, straight into the ocean? He's insane. They're all insane. "Not a chance..."

Asta shifted, turning his gaze towards Yuno to flash him a smile. "If the Captain says you're in, you can't escape, so..." He quickly pecked Yuno on the cheek, smile widening into a grin. "Welcome to the crew, Yuno!"

Yuno could practically feel his face explode. Asta's startled shout was drowned out as his heartbeat sped up. Did he just- he did- oh my gosh he really just-

"YUNO?! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHY'S YOUR FACE RED?! ARE YOU SICK?! _ YUNOOOOOOO _!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 10/10 ending amirite? I did this for Day 2 of Black Clover Week on tumblr, for the prompt "Mermaids"! I tried sneaking in a bit of the other two, "Sleep Over" and "Healing" but ehh, not that great but I tried at least!
> 
> Everyone's probably OOC but shhh it's fiction and it's fanmade okay XD Asta and Yuno's positions switched at the end ahaha, it went from Yuno being the fish out of water to Asta being the... guy who can't swim in water. I dunno LOL
> 
> Thank you so much for looking over this ArukaJoe!
> 
> Also if you ever want to chat, here’s my Discord server! https://discord.gg/yZb5f7s
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
